1. Field of Invention
The presented invention relates to a hard disk security method in a computer system. More particularly, the presented invention relates the technique of storing and rewriting the partition table of a hard disk to secure hard disk data.
2. Description of Related Art
In aspect of personal PC, a hard disk is often used as a data storage device. So the importance of the data storage device security in a personal PC is gradually increasing. Encrypting files and data is commonly used to prevent those who are not authenticated. However, encrypting and decrypting are inconvenient since not only a password is needed to be memorized, but the overall protection is not enough.
Thereafter, an encryption via firmware for a whole hard disk is developed. For instance, by attaching a chip between a hard disk and a computer system, a user has to access the hard disk with a substantial gold-key or even fingerprints. The general concept of the encryption via firmware is that when activating the encryption, the authentication is set. And when subsequently accessing data from the encrypted hard disk, all files will be encrypted. Thus the encrypted hard disk is regarded as a normal hard disk from a user's point of view, and each file does not need to arrange any encryption. However, the encrypted hard disk via firmware is the same as a dead locked hard disk. If installing the encrypted hard disk in another computer system, it will show up as an unformatted hard disk or format error and fail reading. So, in practice, the encrypted hard disk via firmware is only able to be re-used if it has been decrypted, instead of being formatted. Hence, if an employee leaves the position without decrypting the encrypted hard disk or loses the substantial gold-key, the encrypted hard disk will become a scrapped hard disk.